Love Changes You
by Queensbaby
Summary: Five years later,Kaiba reflects on his new life as he attempts to spend a perfect night with Ishizu and fails miserably. How has life changed him and yet, not changed him?
1. Perfect Night?

A warm breeze flowed in through the open bedroom window, allowing fresh air in the muggy room. Kaiba inhaled deeply as the atmosphere of the bedroom slowly shifted to a much more relaxed setting. These days, these were the moments he lived for. A warm night, a quiet room after making love to the woman he adored, watching over his precious possession as she slept.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Ishizu and closed his eyes. When he opened them, she was still there. They had been together for so long, and yet, he was still almost surprised to see her sleeping there beside him. Her breath was shallow but he could feel it's warmth against his skin and feel her heart beating against his chest. Kaiba allowed his hands to run freely down all the curves of her body. He love the way she felt and looked, even better, under the covers.

Kaiba continued to skirt the outlines of her body with his fingers, tickling her senses. Somewhat affected by the interaction, Ishizu subconsciously brought her hand up to Kaiba's face and left it there. He smiled, nuzzling the hand, before taking it and placing it in his own. He truly loved those hands, as he loved everything else about her. To him, they perfectly symbolized everything about her.

Her fingers were long and skinny with knuckles that were slightly darker than the rest of her hand. They also had small lines that were beginning to disappear. The lines were probably caused by countless nights, wringing her hands together in worry. That was back when her hands were hardening from the pressure and all the hard work she was doing. But even then, they were tender. Despite all that had happened in the past, her hands were soft now. There was a mystical glow to them, making then elegant and beautiful. Her hands weren't perfect, but then again, neither was she. And that's exactly how he wanted her.

As Kaiba continued to massage Ishizu's hands, he came upon his favorite detail. It was his own little donation, which made it his own personal favorite. A 14 karat diamond engagement ring with platinum setting and wedding band! It wasn't much but Ishizu kept a special place for it in her heart. Ishizu had bashfully worn that ring for five months before he and she exchanged vows six months ago. Kaiba stopped massaging to admire the craftsmanship of the giant rock on her hand as it sparkled against the moonlight that had filtered in through the open window. He had to admit, he'd outdone himself.

He didn't like to tute his own horn very often, but even he was in awe of the mountainous diamond on her elegant finger. Kaiba brought her hand up to his face and kissed it and breathed in the smell of it. He also loved the way they smelled. They smelled like…well…hands! Nothing more, nothing less. But that's how he loved them. Kaiba kissed her hand again and finally let go of it, only to pull her in closer to him.

For the second time that night, soft skin kissed soft skin as Kaiba pulled Ishizu beside him. As her heart beat steadily in her chest, his heart pounded in contrast, creating a rhythmic beat. Kaiba still feeling romantic and in the mood for doing something cliché, nuzzled and kissed the side of her neck and shoulder. He almost wished she were awake, but he didn't try to disturb her too much. She had a good reason to be exhausted. Women have been known to sleep for weeks after a steamy night with…Mr. Kaiba. But on a serious note, her life hadn't changed much after becoming Ishizu Kaiba. She still worked two full time jobs that took up just about all her time, which is what made tonight so special.

Kaiba admired how the both of them had been able to keep the sparks alive after being with each other, off and on, for about five years. After all that they'd been through, and with him now being twenty-three and she being twenty-five, they didn't look much older. Kaiba brushed away a few long strands of stray hair that had fallen across her face. As he did, he ran his fingers across her lips and stroked the side of her face, admiring the natural beauty she held. Slowly, Kaiba lowered his lips to hers and kissed them ever-so softly.

Without warning, the kiss was returned, just as softly. When he opened his eyes he saw Ishizu's sparkling blue-green eyes looking right back at him.

"You've been watching me again, haven't you?" Ishizu said, sleepily.

""What can I say, I'm in awe." Kaiba said softly.

"Of what, Mr. Kaiba?" Ishizu teased. Kaiba smirked as she arched an eyebrow up and down.

"Of you, Mrs. Kaiba." He said, feeling playful and kissing her once again.

"You're a smooth talker."

"Oh, but I mean it. It's been a perfect night. No distractions or anything. Perfect."

"You know, you're right. It's been too good a night." Ishizu eyed the door suspiciously. She tried to pull herself out of bed only to find that Kaiba wasn't letting go.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba complained, trying to pull her back in bed.

"Let's just say I'm getting a sixth sense about something." She replied, finally prying herself away. Kaiba watched glumly as she strolled over to her dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. It was a formal button down that was slightly big on her. After pulling on some underwear, she crawled back into bed. "Don't you want to put something on?"

"No. You're being paranoid. You know you haven't changed much." Kaiba tried to glare at her but she just smiled.

"Maybe. But you have." Ishizu wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

"No I haven't." Kaiba acted like he was trying to shrug her off; tried to act like he used to. But Ishizu pulled him in even closer and kissed the side of his face until he responded.

"I love you." He told her. It was becoming easier to say so. The first time he tried to tell her he stopped in mid-sentence about fourteen times. Finally, Ishizu was able to accept him muttering under his breath along with some profane language to cover up his embarrassment. Forming the words in that order was still a challenge but he was getting used to it.

"I know." Ishizu grinned.

Slowly she began to crawl on top of him. This was more than Kaiba could have wished for. Grown-up time was a rare occasion for them these days but to do it twice in one night was nearly impossible. The night was going to be like years ago. It was going to be perfect, Kaiba thought. Nothing could get in their way. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Their lips barely touched when familiar steps were heard outside the door.

"Damn it!" Kaiba growled. Ishizu smiled as though she were expecting it. Hastily she climbed off of him, sighing as she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh well. Maybe next time." Before Kaiba could mutter a reply, the door creaked open, signaling the entrance of the intruders who seemed to show up every time he and Ishizu were having fun.


	2. Buzz Kill

**_This is the chapter where the lovy dovy stuff ends and the humor begins. Say hello to two brand new characters! Review and tell me what you think. Okay?_**

****

"Mommy, Daddy." A tiny voice replied. Kaiba cringed. It was the girl, Sagira. He turned to face her, looking like his old self again. The boy was there as well but he looked tired and annoyed.

"What's wrong baby?" Ishizu asked, concerned about the girl's look of worry.

"I think there's something wrong," she paused to take in a deep, noisy breath, "with Uncle Mari."

"What do you mean?"

"He lock the door, and… he making weird noises… and, and he sound like he hurt."

"Wait a second, midget." Kaiba interrupted. "Did you hear anyone else in Marik's room?"

"Yeah, uh-huh!" Sagira chimed as though she suddenly remembered. "I think… I think she was hurt too!"

"Great." Kaiba muttered sarcastically, looking back up at the ceiling. Marik had been seeing someone for a while and sometimes tried to sneak her in after hours. Marik was a grown man now and could do as he pleased but Kaiba didn't appreciate Marik doing his business in his house. Actually, Kaiba wouldn't care what he did as long as he kept the volume down, which he didn't. For that reason, Kaiba didn't allow him to have sex in the house. Although, it would seem Marik didn't care.

"We have to help Uncle Mari!" Sagira whined.

"No we don't." Her older brother, Jahi, finally said, sounding more annoyed and tired.

"Don't worry baby. Uncle Marik's fine, there's no reason to worry. Now, you two go back to bed." She said, trying to calm her.

"But I'm scared. Can we sleep with you?" Sagira began to smile.

"No." Kaiba blurted our bluntly, with no remorse.

"Of course you can." Ishizu overruled.

"What?" Kaiba whispered to her angrily. "Ishizu, I'm naked under here!"

"Oh, they won't care."

"I will!"

"Seto, you're too self-conscious."

"You little—" But Kaiba never got to finish. Jahi and Sagira were already crawling into the bed. Well, Jahi did. Sagira was too small to climb up on her own. Kaiba laughed at her for a while as she struggled before picking her up. Jahi immediately settled close to his mother and tried to go back to sleep. Sagira, on the other hand, hopped around her father like a mad little monkey.

"Go to sleep." He growled, annoyed.

"Okay!" She squeaked, much too happy for his taste. Sagira flew the blankets over top of her and Kaiba closed his eyes, trying to sleep, which was hard do to Sagira's constant wiggling.

It wasn't very long before Kaiba opened his eyes again. Sagira was still having the time of her life under the covers and he felt as though someone was watching him. He turned his attention towards Jahi and Ishizu, only to find that they weren't looking at _him_. Before he could see what they were looking at, Kaiba felt little hands on the tip of his… well… where Sagira and Jahi came from.

Kaiba immediately jerked away, accidentally slapping her upside the head with his thigh. Almost as quickly as he had done this, Kaiba reached under the covers and snatched the 26 month old away.

"What the hell?" Kaiba said as Sagira submerged, giggling. "No. No Sagira! You don't touch that! That's Daddy's! Mine! It's my own personal…shit!" Kaiba hated sounding like a father.

"Seto!" Ishizu said in a hushed voice. He responded by giving her an angry glare. A real one this time.

"What is that, Daddy?" Sagira asked with a bright smile and eyes full of curiosity. It really scared Kaiba how much her eyes resembled his own. Jahi had the same eyes. Sometimes he wished he could pluck out those eyes, destroying any evidence that he was in any way related to those kids. But they did have some moments when he was happy to have them.

"It's his penis Sagira. Boys have them, now go to sleep." Jahi said very matter-of-factly. Now Jahi, Kaiba was on better terms with. Although he was a bit clingy to his mother, Jahi was extremely intelligent and diligent. Already, at the age of four, he had a 'I'll try to be nice to you but you better not try any stupid shit of I'll make you wish you were never born' attitude. Jahi, once again, turned towards his mother and tried to sleep. This time Sagira seemed to follow.

All was quiet… for a good five minutes. The silence was broken by Sagira, who had been unsuccessfully trying to hold in a comment. "You know what? Penis sounds like pee-pee." Simultaneously, Kaiba and Jahi let out a groan. Once that was over, the silence resumed. After a period of time, Kaiba was finally beginning to drift off. By this time, Ishizu and Jahi had already fallen to exhaustion. Almost as though a warning bell had sounded off in her head that he was at peace, Sagira spoke once again.

"Daddy, you know how penis sounds like pee-pee?" Kaiba didn't even bother responding. "Is that where _you_ pee-pee?"

"That's it!" Kaiba whispered to himself, frustrated. He scrambled out of bed, throwing the blankets off of him, only to remember that he was still naked. Thankfully, he had inadvertently thrown the blankets over the still giggling little girl.

"Where you going Daddy?" Sagira asked as she quickly began to find her way out of the tumble of blankets. Kaiba bent down next to the bed to hide his lower half. When Sagira finally found her way out, she was greeted by the sight of her father's smiling face. Well… it wasn't actually a smile. It was that little grin he always seemed to have when he was about to fight a worthy opponent and was confident of victory.

"Why don't we play a little game?"

"Awe, I _love_ games!" Sagira said, eager to start.

"Well here's how you play. I want you to lie down and close you r eyes. No peeking. And then I want you to count as high as you can."

"I can… I can count to… to thirty-three. I'm real smart." Sagira puffed out her chest with pride.

"Alright so count to thirty-three, slowly. If you finish doing that, I'll teach you the secret to learning _all_ the numbers."

"_ALL_ the numbers?" Wow!" Sagira looked at her father in wonder. "Okay, let me start now. She threw the covers up to her waist and closed her eyes tight.

"Remember no peeking and count slowly." Kaiba slowly stood back up and edged towards the dresser. As he pulled his black pajama pants from the dresser drawer, he listened to her count. Sagira had successfully counted to ten when she began to slow. His plan was working. The she-demon was falling asleep. By the time she counted to twenty-two, she was gone.

Kaiba couldn't help but be somewhat awed by the little monster. She was only two-years-old but she could already count to thirty-three. That wasn't all. Sagira could also wash and dress herself with little assistance, tell the difference between numbers and letters, draw stick figures, do simple equations like 1+12, had an incredible memory, could organize object by size , tie her shoes, and spoke English and Arabic.

Jahi had been the same when he was younger. Now at four-years-old, Jahi could read, write, wash and dress himself, do slightly harder equations like 100+200-25275, teach Sagira sign language, pull of a simple duel monsters strategy, beat Marik and tie with Mokuba at chess, and swim.

Kaiba had no real experience with kids but, from what he could remember from Mokuba and from what he already knew, that was pretty good. Of course, he didn't expect any less from his brood. Lucky, for them, they had inherited their father's mind numbingly high IQ and then some. Kaiba remembered getting the two of them tested. Doctors were stunned by their learning capacity and scores, envious that Jahi and Sagira's IQ's surpassed their own. Then again, so did his. Kaiba wondered how a little girl so quick minded could be so slow. What could he expect? After all, she _was_ still a baby.

Kaiba did not head back to bed. He had a bone to pick with his brother-in-law.

**_That's it for this chapter! Now tell me what you think of the Kaiba as a Daddy._**


	3. Getting Even

**_Here's another funny chapter. Warning this chapter has references of Marik, a girl and SEX! The weak f heart should stay away. Or not. Whatever floats your boat. Just don't expect this huge sex scene. It's mostly noises through the door._**

Before he realized it, Kaiba was at Marik's door. Many people often wondered why Marik lived with his sister's family. The truth was, after everything he'd been through, he didn't like being separated from his family anymore. As a matter-of fact, he begged Odion to get a bedroom next to his. Currently, Odion was out trying to 'find his self.'

Kaiba could immediately understand why a child might think Marik was in pain. He could clearly hear the both of them, Marik more-so than the girl, moaning and crying. He was about to knock, but something made him stop. Something that made him giggle.

Marik's cries were growing even more intense. "Oh God! Ya Allah! Aye Ra!" Marik shouted. "Just a little more! Almost there!" He began crying out in Arabic, a language everyone in the mansion could comprehend except the owner, Kaiba. Even Mokuba was learning it.

For a second, Kaiba wondered if he should hold off on the interruption. It sounded like Marik was about to finish anyway. Nah, he wouldn't be that nice! He didn't even like the guy. The feeling was mutual to say the least. Kaiba held in a chuckle as he roughly banged on the door and heard Marik use an Arabic term he did understand because Marik muttered it under his breath a lot while casting nasty looks at him.

"Sagira, I'm not dying! Please go back to sleep!" Marik pleaded.

"It's me. Open the door." Kaiba ordered. Once again he had to stop himself from laughing.

Damn it Kaiba!" Marik yelled. Kaiba could hear the bed squeaking. "Just give me ten seconds, I promise!" He pleaded.

"Now!" Kaiba yelled. More fowl words were used in a mix of English, Arabic, and an Ancient dialect heard commonly throughout the mansion. There was a patter of footsteps as well as the sounds of sheets and other materials being moved. Finally, the door opened with Marik looking as cool as a cucumber.

"Well hello my dear brother-in-law. What brings you here?"

Kaiba looked over at the bed, which was neatly made with no one in it. "Where's the girl?" Kaiba asked.

"Girl? What girl?"

"The one you were having sex with."

Marik gasped loudly. "Having sex? Here? In your precious home and with my little niece and nephew asleep in their tiny beds? Never."

"Really, because it sounded like you were having a good time."

A wide grin grew on Marik's face while he leaned against the doorway. "Well I was. I must admit I've been doing dirty, kinky things I here all by myself. That is unless you want to join me. We could have lots of fun and Ishizu will never have to know. Promise."

"Oh really!" Kaiba said sarcastically. "Well I'd love to. Really I would, but I wouldn't want to disturb your girlfriend hiding under the bed."

"What makes you so sure that there's a girl here?" Marik said, standing up straight again. Kaiba simply pointed to the purse lying on the other side of the bed. "Shit!" He whispered. "Fine, so do you want us to rent a hotel or what?" Marik crossed his arms.

Kaiba thought for a minute. "I'd prefer it if you left forever and my kids went to boarding school but Ishizu won't allow either. Kaiba sighed, wishing something he would say could stick, but nothing he thought, would. "You can stay; just keep it down from now on. Thanks to you, no one can get any." Marik looked at him confused. "Sagira!"

"Really? Sorry about that?" He apologized, realizing what he must have done.

"Whatever." He muttered back. "Just don't make the same mistake I did and knock her up before you have a chance to marry her."

"Twice! And what wonderful kids they are!" Marik added.

"Shut up!" Brushed him off. He took another look around the room. "But really, you didn't hide her under the bed did you?"

"Of course not!" Marik said, almost sounding offended. "You can't think I'm _that_ bad! I think I'd have a little more respect for women than that! She's hiding behind the door with dignity and class." He said, pulling her from behind it. She looked slightly embarrassed being pulled out in only a towel, knowing she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

Chanice was one of the African American girls who had come over, initially on vacation, a few years back. Her light brown, almost red hair was long and braided. Her eyes were a light brown with a greenish tint to them. Her sister looked exactly the same since they were identical, and since the rest of their friends and their big brother went back home, they were the most exotic looking couple in Domino.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba." She said, smiling innocently. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you, we'll keep it quiet." She turned and looked at Marik in a threatening way. "Won't we baby?" She said more as a command than as a question.

"Yes." He answered, genuinely afraid.

"Good." Kaiba responded. Before he left, he turned to Chanice. "Feel free to stop by any time, but if he's with you, could you keep him on a leash and muzzle."

Marik turned and glared at him, but said nothing. Kaiba glared back. They continued to glare until Marik finally slammed the door shut. Satisfied, Kaiba headed back to his room.

**_Coming up is the fluffy ending. You've been warned._**


	4. Goodnight Baby Girl

**_It's the final chapter! Prepare for fluffiness. Enjoy!_**

Kaiba didn't realize it before, but once he was in the room and had shut the door, Kaiba could hear crying. He looked over at the bed and saw Sagira in tears.

Something happens to fathers when they see their little girl in tears. That something had Kaiba immediately on his knees, next to the bed, trying to calm the girl. "Why are you crying?" He asked in a tone he didn't know he had.

"I fell asleep." She whimpered, wiping her tears with the back of her tiny hands.

"So what?"

"I couldn't count to thirty-three," she started to sniffle, "and now I'll never know all the numbers… and… and… I wanted you to teach me… but I fell asleep… and I couldn't count… and… and…" Sagira, not knowing what else to say, began to cry harder.

Almost embarrassed that he had gotten so worked up, Kaiba got off his knees and looked at her. "Who cares? You're going to learn them anyway!"

"But I wanted _you_ to teach me." Sagira cried. Her face became distorted in that way that all small children's faces distort when they're upset. With their eyes half shut, mouth wide open, sticking a finger in it, tears running down their face and look about ready to explode.

Unsure of what else to do, Kaiba picked up the small girl and rocked her back and forth. "Shut up, I'll teach it to you, okay?"

"But… but I didn't earn it." She whimpered, crying on her father's shoulder. Kaiba cringed. He remembered telling her and Jahi a while back that the only things in life worth getting aren't given, but earned. But right now, all he wanted was for her to stop crying.

"Okay," he said, softening his voice again, "Why don't you count for me now, then I'll teach you. Will that make you happy?" Sagira calmed down and looked up at him and nodded. "Good. Now count to thirty-three."

Sagira had been crying for so long that it was hard for her to count. Midway through she would hiccup and cough or sniffle which sometimes caused the young girl to loose count and shamefully have to ask where she was. Kaiba looked down at his two-year-old daughter and rocked her slowly back and forth as she counted. The affects of parenthood were getting to him.

Once she had successfully counted to thirty-three she looked up at him again. "Do you feel better now?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered softly.

"Good." He responded. "Now, let's think of thirty and three as two separate numbers. What number comes after three?"

"Four." She answered without much thought.

"Exactly. It's just like the twenty numbers. Twenty-three, twenty four. So naturally, after thirty-three is…"

"Thirty-four?" She asked as though suddenly linking together the mystery.

"Right. So, thirty-three, thirty-four… what next, if it's just like the twenties?"

"Thirty-five!" She gasped, figuring out the concept. Her tear filled eyes started to become brighter as her need to learn was being met by the man she idolized. "Then thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine… what next?"

"Forty. Then, it does the same thing that the twenties and thirties did. So after forty would be what?"

"Forty-one?" Kaiba nodded, which caused the small girl to fill with delight. "Daddy, thirty starts with a three and then another number so does forty start with four?"

"Yes."

"Is that why it's called forty?"

"Yes." He answered again, amazed how a two year old was piecing all of this together so quickly. Sagira started to count from thirty, up until she reached forty-nine.

"Five-ty?" She asked, having hit a mental wall.

"Fifty, actually. But after the fifties, comes the sixties, seventies, eighties…

"Nineties…. And… Tenties?

"No. After the nineties come the hundreds.

"Hundreds?" Sagira looked completely lost now.

"Yes. Let's do it like this. Start from one and count up as high as you possibly can from what you know now." He said, trying not to explain in a way she wouldn't understand.

Sagira was eager to start and steadily moved through all the number she knew until she got to thirty-nine. She stopped for a second, and concentrated. Before Kaiba could say anything, Sagira remembered and was able to continue counting.

"Fifty?" She said once she had reached the number. Kaiba nodded and allowed her to continue counting. It took a while, but Sagira eventually counted all the way to ninety-nine before stopping. "Is that it?"

"That was very good Sagira. Now that you can count to ninety-nine, the rest should be easy for you. After the nineties is the hundreds, starting with one hundred. It goes, ninety-nine, one hundred, and one hundred and one. From there you pretty much count the way you just did, with the exact same rules, except you say one hundred in front of it. When you get to one hundred and ninety-nine…"

"It starts with two hundred! Then two hundred and one, two hundred and two…" Sagira was trembling with excitement.

"You've got it." Kaiba listened as the excited toddler, counted furiously from one hundred. He wasn't sure if he explained everything as easily as he could have but all that mattered was that she understood.

Sagira counted to one hundred and forty-one when her pace slowed significantly. By the time she had reached the sixties, she was fast asleep yet again.

Kaiba still held the tiny girl in his arms, rocking her sleeping form back and forth. She breathed softly against his chest. She felt so warm in his arms as he embraced her. He walked over to the bed and sat down but continued cradling the girl. Kaiba could feel her tiny heart beating in her chest and felt warm inside. Her heart beat simultaneously with his own. This beautiful, intelligent, amazing little girl was a part of him.

"You look just like Ishizu." Kaiba whispered to his baby girl.

He looked over at his son, lying next Ishizu. Jahi the spitting image of himself, Kaiba thought. He readjusted Sagira into one of his arms and leaned over towards him. Kaiba carefully, brushed aside a long strand of hair out of Jahi's face brushed his hand against the boy's cheek. Jahi always tried to be just like his father but Kaiba knew he never would be. He was too loved to know the pain and too innocent to harden the way that his father had tried to. Kaiba knew this every time he watched his boy sleep.

Reluctantly, Kaiba laid Sagira down on the bed beside her brother and just stared in quiet amazement at his family. He could never admit it to Ishizu but she was right. He had changed so much since five years ago and it was all because of the love he received from his family. These were the other moments that he lived for now. A warm night, a quiet room after making love to the woman he adored, watching over all of his precious possessions as they slept. All of them.

**_The End_**

**_Your input is appreciated and I hope you like the story._**


End file.
